Doomgiver
Die Doomgiver war das Flaggschiff des ehemaligen imperialen Admirals und Wissenschaftlers Galak Fyyar, welcher sich dem Neugeborenen Imperium anschloss, das von Hethrir gegründet worden war. Im Jahr 12 NSY schloss er sich mit dem Dunklen Jedi Desann zusammen, um den Neuen Jedi-Orden zu vernichten. Das Schiff war während dieser Zeit an der Cairn-Verarbeitungsanlage angedockt und nahm schließlich Kurs auf Yavin IV, um den Planeten anzugreifen. Während des Kampfes wurde das Schiff jedoch schwer beschädigt und letztendlich von der Renegaten-Staffel zerstört. Beschreibung Design Die Doomgiver unterschied sich in ihrem äußeren Aufbau und Design von den sonst üblichen Formen der Sternzerstörer des Galaktischen Imperiums. Die Form des Schiffs entstammt den Gedanken und Ideen von Admiral Galak Fyyar, der das Schiff nach seinen Bedürfnissen und Vorstellungen bauen ließ. Wie bei vielen imperialen Großkampfschiffen bildete die Brücke den höchsten Punkt des Raumschiffs und war über allen anderen Schiffsaufbauten die am höchst gelegene. Das breitere Heck lief nach vorne hin schmaler zu, bildete jedoch nicht die typische Dreiecksform, sondern einen gespaltenen Bug. Im breiten Heck untergebracht, sorgten sechs Antriebe für die Fortbewegung des Schiffes. Ähnlich den imperialen Sternenschlachtschiffen der ''Exekutor''-Klasse waren diese Antriebe in Dreiergruppen angeordnet. Waffensysteme miniatur|links|Die [[AT-ST-Landungskapseln an der Unterseite]] Unter seinem verhältnismäßig flachen Rumpf mit dem charakteristischen Brückenturm am Heck befanden sich dutzende Landungskapseln, die jeweils vier AT-STs geladen hatten. Zusätzlich fanden in den Kapseln Sturmtruppen Platz. Sollte ein Planet angegriffen werden, konnte das Schiff in eine Umlaufbahn gesteuert werden und löste dann die Kapseln von seinem Rumpf ab, sodass diese auf die Planetenoberfläche schossen und auf dem Planeten die AT-STs freiließ. Aufgrund seiner Fokussierung auf den Transport von Kampfläufern und Sturmtruppen waren die Kapazitäten des Sternzerstörers auf die Defensivsysteme gestützt. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte die Doomgiver mit einigen wenigen Offensivwaffen aufwarten: Das Schiff besaß Turbolasertürme und eine Ionenkanone. Der Verteidigungs-Deflektorschild des Schiffes war jedoch äußerst stark und konnte dem Beschuss von außen lange standhalten. Außer einigen tausend Sturmtruppen waren auch Schattentruppen, Dunkle Jedi in einer Rüstung aus Cortose, auf dem Sternzerstörer stationiert. Der Schwachpunkt der Doomgiver war jedoch nur von Innen heraus zu erreichen, was einen Angriff zu einem fast aussichtslosen Unterfangen machte. Der Schildgenerator befand sich im Gegensatz zu denen anderer Sternzerstörer im Inneren des Schiffes, was ihn vor äußeren Angriffen schützte. Wurde der Generator allerdings zerstört, fielen nicht nur die Schilde aus, sondern auch die Gravitationsstabilisatoren, die an dieses System gekoppelt waren. In den Hangars des Sternzerstörers fanden einige TIE-Jäger-Staffeln Platz, die die Kapseln beim Abstieg schützten und der Abwehr von feindlichen Jägern dienten. Innerer Aufbau [[Datei:Brücke Doomgiver.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Brücke der Doomgiver]] Die Brücke des Schiffes bot frontalen Ausblick auf den Weltraum, wobei das gesamte Brückendeck ähnlich anderen Sternzerstörern zweigeteilt war. Der Höhenunterschied der Ebenen war so groß, dass im hinteren Teil der Brücke eine Rampe war, die beide Brückenteile verband. Von dort aus konnte man auch den Rest des Schiffes erreichen. Ein Turbolift verband den Brückenkopf mit weiteren Einrichtungen der Doomgiver. In weiteren Decks unterhalb der Brücke befanden sich Kommandoräume und Frachtluken, sowie Lade- und Versorgungsräumlichkeiten. Hier befanden sich Droiden-Schleusen, die dem Schiff R5-Astromechdroiden zuteilten, sofern Systeme repariert oder gewartet werden mussten. Tief im Innern des Schiffs befand sich eine große Kontrollhalle, deren Eingangstüren durch Sicherheitssysteme geschützt waren. Zusätzlich wurde die Halle durch Sturmtruppen und zwei Mark 1 Droidenläufer geschützt. Mittels eines Kriechtunnels, der von IT-O Verhördroiden bewacht wurde, war ein zweiter Zugang zu dem Kontrollraum gegeben. Die Doomgiver griff auf ein Transportsystem zurück, dass schon Jahrzehnte zuvor während der Klonkriege an Bord des separatistischen Schiffes Malevolence genutzt wurde: Anti-Gravitationsschlitten, die den Waren- und Personentransport schnell innerhalb des Schiffes durchführten. Von der großen Kontrollhalle aus führten die Anti-Gravitationsschlitten bis hin in den großen Bereich des Kommunikationszentrums, das zusätzlich mit automatisierten Laserabwehrsystemen gesichert war. Der Kommunikationscomputer wurde durch ein immenses Energienetzwerk gespeist, dass sich mehrere Stockwerke tief unter dem Kommunikationsraum erstreckte. Die großen Energieleitungen führten von dort aus durch das gesamte Schiff. Auf derselben Ebene führte ein langer Gang in große Haupthangars, die ähnlich aufgebaut waren wie in anderen Sternzerstörer-Klassen. Abgeschottet durch Kraftfelder konnten TIE-Piloten ihre Sternjäger besteigen und von dort ausschwärmen. Größere Schiffe konnten im freien Hangar angedockt werden. Mehrere Kontrollräume regelten die Schotten, die die großen Öffnungen in den Weltraum hin schließen konnten. Eine Ebene tiefer befanden sich die Kontrollen für die manuellen Laserabschussvorrichtungen. Des Weiteren befanden sich die Hangarkontrollen in einem Bereich mit zwei Ebenen, der äußerst gut geschützt und bewacht wurde. Von dort aus führten Gänge und Lifte in ein tiefer gelegenen Hangar, in dem [[Lambda-Klasse T-4a Fähre|Fähren der Lambda-Klasse]] Platz fanden. Der große Schildgenerator wurde von einer Reihe Systemen geschützt, die es fast unmöglich machten, das Schildgitter zu deaktivieren. Zum einen waren Abwehrsysteme installiert und zum anderen schützten Backupsysteme die Energiezufuhr zum Generator. Geschichte Stationierung Wann das Schiff gebaut wurde ist nicht bekannt. Im Jahr 12 NSY befand sich das Schiff jedoch im Lenico-Gürtel. Dort war es an der Cairn-Verarbeitungsanlage angedockt, die Kampfläufer und Schattenrüstungen produzierte. Es gelang dem Jedi-Ritter Kyle Katarn, der sich auf einem Cortose-Transportshuttle in die Station schleichen konnte, den Standort des Schiffes festzustellen und landete unfreiwillig auf der Doomgiver, die, nachdem Desann mit Luke Skywalker in der Nähe der Doomgiver-Brücke kämpfte, von der Station abdockte und nach Yavin IV flog. Zerstörung miniatur|links|Die Zerstörung des Schiffes über [[Yavin IV.]] Der von Galak Fyyar und Desann ausgearbeitete Angriffsplan auf die Jedi-Akademie wurde umgehend umgesetzt, worauf das Schiff ablegte und sich auf den Weg nach Yavin IV machte. Kyle Katarn kämpfte sich im Folgenden durch das Schiff, wobei er sich einiger Sturmtruppler und Dunkler Jedi erwehren musste. Um den Angriff auf Yavin in Grenzen zu halten, setzte sich Kyle auf Luke Skywalkers Vorschlag hin mit der Renegaten-Staffel in Verbindung, die beim Austritt aus den Hyperraum die Doomgiver schon erwartete. Ein erfolgreicher Angriff auf den Sternzerstörer war allerdings erst möglich, nachdem der Schild von innen heraus abgeschaltet wurde. Inzwischen hatte der Angriff auf den Neuen Jedi-Orden begonnen und die Landungskapseln suchten sich ihren Weg auf die Planetenoberfläche, wobei einige noch vor der Landung von den Jägern der Renegaten-Staffel zerstört werden konnten. Derweil hatte Kyle Katarn seine Freundin Jan lokalisiert und befreit und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Schildgenerator. Dort musste er gegen Admiral Fyyar antreten, den er jedoch besiegen konnte und darauf den Schildgenerator endgültig zerstörte. Die nun ebenfalls außer Betrieb gesetzten Stabilisatoren und die Angriffe der Jägerstaffeln setzten dem Schiff arg zu. Kyle und Jan entkamen mittels einer Fluchtkapsel, nur Momente bevor das Schiff mitsamt der an Bord verbliebenen Sturmtruppen, Schattentruppen und Kampfläufern explodierte. Die restlichen Angriffstruppen der Hinterbliebenen wurden im weiteren Verlauf des Raum- und Bodenkampfes von Angehörigen der Neuen Republik und des Jedi-Ordens besiegt. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung des Schiffs *Über die Größe des Schiffes sind bisher keine offiziellen Angaben bekannt. Allein die Verhältnisse zu den X-Flügel-Jägern und den doch eher "kleinen" Landungskapseln legen nahe, dass die Doomgiver nicht viel länger als ein [[Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse]] sein kann, obwohl sie - möglicherweise aufgrund der Kameraeinstellungen im Spiel Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast - viel größer wirkt. Unzweifelhaft ist allerdings, dass die Doomgiver ein Sternzerstörer ist. Außerdem hat das Schiff seit seiner Konzeption einige zusätzliche Landungskapseln an der Unterseite bekommen, so dass die beiden inneren Reihen jetzt jeweils 18 davon zählen. *Aus dem Englischen übersetzt bedeutet Doom-giver in etwa Untergang-Geber oder Verhängnis-Geber. *Die Doomgiver ähnelt von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung einem Schiff aus Way of the Wookiee Quellen *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' en:Doomgiver es:Aniquiladora ru:Судьбоносный Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Flaggschiffe Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Neugeborenen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends